comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: Heroes Disassembled
Marvel: Heroes Disassembled is a fighting video game featuring 28 heroes and villains from the Marvel universe, as well as 15 unique stages, and alternate costumes for each character. Heroes Disassembled is a reboot of the previously scrapped video game Avengers: Battle Royale. It also contains a very unique storyline somewhat similar to the Civil War story arc, but several details are changed. It's plot is also similar to the DC fighting game, Injustice: Gods Among Us, with the use of alternate realities. Playable Characters Heroes *Spider-Man *Captain America *Iron Man *Hulk *Thor *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Thing *Wolverine *Scarlet Witch *Ms. Marvel *Storm *Hawkeye Villains *Mystique *Electro *Green Goblin *Venom *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Loki *Magneto *Dark Phoenix *Dracula *Mysterio *Graviton *Daimon Hellstrom *Mandarin Stages *Avengers Mansion *The Daily Bugle *The Vault *Stark Tower *Baxter Building *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier *Doctor Doom's Castle *Genosha *Oscorp *X-Mansion *Murder World *Asgard *Hell *The Valley of Spirits *Wakanda Costumes Spider-Man *Default: Spider-Man's default costume is very similar to the costume he wears in The Amazing Spider-Man, but it is more armored and has a darker feel to it. *Secret Avengers: Spider-Man's Secret Avengers costume replaces all the blue on his costume with black, the red is darker, his eyes are bigger and pure white. The spider on his chest is smaller, but the legs all extend around the costume until they all meet in the center of his back. This costume can be unlocked after completing Spider-Man's chapter in the story mode. *Symbiote Spider-Man: Spider-Man wears his symbiote costume as seen in the comics. This costume can be unlocked by becoming a Level 30 player. *Spider-Man 2099: Spider-Man wears Miguel O'Hara's Spider-Man costume from the year 2099. This costume is a pre-order bonus if the game is ordered from Amazon, as a part of the "Costumes Through the Ages" pack. *Spider-Man Noir: Spider-Man wears his Noir costume from the comics. This costume is a pre-order bonus if the game is pre-ordered from Gamestop. *Symbiote Secret Avengers: Spider-Man's alternate Secret Avengers costume bonded to the Venom Symbiote. This exclusive costume can be unlocked by completing every character's S.H.I.E.L.D. Mission. Captain America *Default: Captain America's alternate costume is a mixture between his costumes in Captain America: The First Avenger and The Avengers, however, it is much darker and his shield has a red outline, with a blue center and a very large white star taking up almost all of the center. *New Order: Captain America's New Order costume is much different than his default. It is similar to USAgent, as most of the blue areas are replaced with black, but he also only wears a small mask that covers his eyes, similar to Winter Soldier's. He has a buzz cut and is nearly bald. His shield is also mostly all Navy Blue and instead of a star it contains an A'' in the style of the Avengers. *WW2: Captain America wears his World war 2 costume from Ultimate Comics. This costume is a pre-order bonus if the game is pre-ordered from Amazon as a part of the "Costumes Through the Ages" pack. *James Barnes: The Captain America costume worn by James Barnes can be unlocked by winning 10 Online battles. Iron Man *Default: Iron Man wears a costume very similar to that worn in the ''Avengers movie, but with more black areas, and his shoulders are more exaggerated. *New Order: Iron Man's New Order costume resembles the Iron Patriot, but replaces the white with black, and his chest repulsor is much larger. Spikes are on the sides of his arms and the protrude from his shoulders. *Classic Iron Man: Iron Man's armor from the classic comics of the Silver Age can be unlocked by becoming a Level 20 player. Hulk *Default: Hulk wears his classic purple pants, but they are more civilized and not ripped. He also sports black boots, and his veins coursing green blood are exaggerated around his biggest muscles. *New Order: Hulk wears purple armor shorts, as well as a purple armor vest with an arc reactor, which keeps him in control. He also wears a collar with a similar design. *Planet Hulk: The Planet Hulk costume comes as a bonus if the play is one of the first 100 people to order the game, but is later released as a bonus DLC costume. *Red Hulk: The Red Hulk costume can be unlocked by becoming a Level 40 Player. Thor *Default: Thor wears a costume resembling the one he wears in the Thor movie, with slight adjustments. His beard is more visible, and he wears much more armor, as well as his cape is torn near the bottom. *New Order: Thor is bald with no beard. He wears no shirt, but he still wears metal gloves. He has a large scar across his chest resembling a lightning strike. He wears the pants of battle armor but they are battle scarred. *God Thor: Thor wears a costume he has never worn in comics before. He has the appearance of the ancient Norse myths. This costume can be ordered from Amazon as part of the "Costumes Through the Ages" pack. Mr. Fantastic Invisible Woman Human Torch Thing Wolverine Scarlet Witch Ms. Marvel Storm Hawkeye Mystique Electro Green Goblin Venom Deadpool Doctor Doom Loki Magneto Dark Phoenix Dracula Mysterio Graviton Daimon Hellstrom Mandarin Stage Transitions Avengers Mansion *The opponent is knocked into the Training Room where they are knocked around by various machines, and as they start to regain steadiness, holograms of Ultron, Abomination, Doctor Octopus, and Juggernaut materialize. They take turns beating the opponent around and they knock them into the next arena. *The player is knocked into a portal where they appear on an asteroid where Thanos and the Guardians of the Galaxy are battling. The opponent is caught in between Starlord's bullets, and is then beaten by Thanos before being knocked through another portal, appearing in the next arena. *The player is knocked into Ant-Man's lab where they are accidentally blasted with a ray that shrinks them down, and they are then attacked by the microscopic monsters, who knock them into the original arena, and they revert to full size. The Daily Bugle *The opponent is thrown into the elevator, and the player jumps in after them. The player beats around the opponent in the elevator until reaching the next arena. *The player is knocked into the air, hitting an Iron Drone and falling through several stories until landing in the original arena. The Vault *The opponent is knocked into the prisoner common room. Living Laser, Griffin, Grim Reaper, and Blizzard each take turns beating the opponent before Laser blasts them into the next arena. *The opponent is thrown into the opening in the middle of the prison where they land in the energy beam which blasts them all the way back up to the original arena. Stark Tower Baxter Building S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Doctor Doom's Castle Genosha Oscorp X-Mansion Murder World Asgard Hell The Valley of Spirits Wakanda Story Mode S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions Character Endings Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:User Creations Category:Video Games